Hetalian Adventures!
by GenderQueerOtaku96
Summary: Katness and Scarlet travel from country to county visiting their friends, but what happens when a world meeting is canceled my huge rainstorm in Italy? Read to find out! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN HENTAI, YAOI, CURSING, AND SEXUAL EUENDOES. p.s. i used google translate so please excuse me and my friend if there is any wrong words in the translations.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalian Twister

Collaboration of:

NekoKuugki96 &amp; ScarletMoon-98

Authors Notes:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*actions during speech*

This will jump from point of view of Katness Lovelace, Scarlet Moon, and third person.

I leave to you the reader to insert the accents yourself, cuz I'm too lazy to do every single accent myself! The * by words is for foreign words that you may or may not know which is why there is a word bank.

ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE DONE ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE. If you actually speak the language, and nothing make sense, we're sorry.

Our story begins with two of our main characters, Katness and Scarlet, on their way to America's house. They were friends with almost all of the countries, but they were currently visiting America. Yet as they reached the gate, they noticed that there were several bags in front of America's front door. They had heard that the world meeting would be soon, but they thought that meant a few months or so. As they looked at each other with a question, America came out the door with one more, smaller bag.

"America, are you getting ready to leave?" Scarlet asked a he finally noticed they were there.

"Oh! Hey, Kat! Hey, Scar! Yeah, Italy is holding the world meeting, and I'm about to head to the airport. But I have these two extra tickets- Hey you two wanna come with me?" America asked as he carried his bags to his car. Katness and Scarlet looked at each other again asking each other what they thought with just a look. But before they could answer, America grabbed the two by the hands and rushed them to his car. He drove them to their hotel to grab their bags. And then headed off to the airport. They didn't mind America dragging them along; actually they didn't mind at all. It took a few hours to get to Italy, but it was already morning in Italy by the time they got there. Once they were off the plain, they met England at the bag drop. "Hey England!" America said tapping his shoulder.

"What the bloody -" He started turning to America, but stopped as soon as he saw Scarlet and Katness. "Kat, Scarlet, What are you doing here?!" he asked a little embarrassed of his previous statement.

"America had two extra tickets, so we came along." Scarlet said with a smile.

"Well it's nice seeing you lot again." He said giving Scarlet a hug. He then gave Katness a hug but jumped back as soon as the hug started. "You little Wanka! Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" he asked pointing his finger as Katness.

"Sorry, but I just had to comp a feel!" Katness said with a cattish grin. By this time, France had gotten off his plain and claiming his luggage. Scarlet saw France from behind America as he bent down to grab his luggage.

"France!" Scarlet yelled as she ran past America and England. All for men looked in her direction. As they got closer, both Scarlet and France had their arms open for a hug. As he embraced her, France spun her around before letting go.

"Mon chéri, what are you doing here?" France asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm here with America. He had two extra tickets, so we came along." She said turning to the direction she had come from. By now, the other three had moved their way over to France and Scarlet.

"France, buddy long time no see. It's kinda funny how we all got here at the same time, right?" America asked shaking his hand.

"Oui, It is. Chat*, how are you? As pretty as always I see." He said taking his hand and kissing it.

"Oh, France. A man of flattery as always." Katness said winking at him.

"Yes, it's quite serendipitous." England said trying to casually look out the window. After making sure they all had their luggage, they went outside to hail a cab. Once outside, they noticed that it was raining quite heavily. Once they hailed two cabs, they all headed to the Italy brother's Villa. Once there, they got inside with their luggage as quickly as possible. After hearing the sound of the door, Italy left the common room to greet the guests. When Scarlet and Katness saw him, the two ran and hugged the man.

"Italy!" they said in unison.

"Gatto, Scarlet, It's so good to see you! Will you be staying for the meeting?" he asked giving them a big hug back. "Sorry about the bad weather, but it's been like this for days. The news people said that if the rain won't let up soon their gonna start canceling flights." He said sounding a little scared.

"Don't worry *kisses Italy on the cheek* we'll keep each other company until this rain lets up. And if they do cancel the flights, we can just stay here longer." Katness told Italy trying to calm him down. Having calmed Italy down, they walked into the common room. Besides America, France, England, and the Italy brothers; there were only a few other countries there. There was Prussia, who was writing in what looked like a journal about how awesome he was; and there was Germany, who was contently reading a book in a chair by the fire place. There was also Spain, who was talking with an annoyed Romano; there was also Canada, who was sitting all alone with Kuma in his lap. Last of all there was Russia and Japan, who were sitting next to one another with quite a bit of space between them. Katness and Scarlet walk in and take a seat on the couch in front of the fire place.

The room is quiet compared to the noise of the rain on the roof. I sat there listening to the radio, which was the only form of finding out news because the villa didn't have TV connections. I heard the phone ring from another room, and Italy ran to get it.

"Where are the rest of the other counties?" I asked looking around.

"They're all still at home. Many of their flights were canceled before the meeting was decided to be held here. We were the only Counties that were able to make it." Germany said pulling off his glasses and lowering his book.

"But, I saw China's shoes an-" Scarlet started before interrupted by China's whining.

"Why did it have to ran now of all times! I wish I could go back home, no! My flight was cancelled…" China went on as he complained to the point of mumbling to himself.

"Well that answers that question. Did anyone else's flight get cancelled?" I asked looking around the room. At that time, Italy came back into the room.

"Well, it looks like no one else can make it." He said with a sad tone. Before anyone said anything, Germany turned up the radio.

"Attenzione! Tutti i voli fuori Della contea sono state cancellate, e tutti i voli in arrivo sono stati annullati. Tutti i voli in aria atterreranno, ma non lasceranno a causa delle condizioni meteo in peggioramento." The announcer said. Italy and Romano looked at each other.

"For all who didn't understand, the announcer said that you're screwed if you wanna go home, cause all outgoing flights are cancelled." Romano said annoyed. Looking around the room, some of the countries and worry on their faces. I didn't mind personally, I'm not a very organized person and just go with the flow; plus it'll be fun to be stuck with some of my favorite countries.

"Come on guys! Let's do something to pass the time." America said starting to rummage through one of his bags, "We could play a game or something."

"Y'know he's kinda right." I said as everyone's head turned to me, "If we get our minds off the rain, time will go by faster hens we can go home faster." Everyone looked at one another. It was quite until Germany cleared his throat.

"As much as I hate to say this, but Katze is right. If we just mope around wishing for the rain to be over, it will never end." He said blushing a little. The room filled with mumbles of agreement. I walked over to Germany and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Danke, Ludwig." I whispered in his ear. I always had a thing for him, and showed it proudly. I didn't know his true feeling towards me though. I walked away with wink, and headed to see what America had brought to pass the time. From the bag, he pulls out the game of twister. He brought it in with a smile. "Twister? Is that all you brought?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come on guy, this will be fun!" he said setting in down in the free space in the big room. "We can all take turns with the spinner. If you don't want to play, you don't have to, and the mat will only be big enough for four players at a time. So how wants to go first?" The room was silent.

"Can I do the spinny thingy first?" Italy asked a little excited.

"Sure! And now we just need the first four players." America said spreading out the mat.

"I'll go if no one else will.' Scarlet said taking off her shoes.

"I'll play too, if Scarlet is playing." France said pulling of his boots.

"I'll show up all of you with my awesomeness!" Prussia said pulling at his shoes as well.

"Sounds muy divertido!" Spain said pull his shoes off just like the rest. With their shoes off, the four stand on each edge of the mat waiting for Italy to call the first move.

"Right foot rosso!" Italy said. They all went for it. "Left foot blu." Italy said. As Italy continued, the rest found places to sit around the game. The poses they stuck their bodies in were quite outrageous, yet no one fell. Scarlet had found her way into a bridge with her stomach in the air. The other three were in the same pose but with their backs in the air. Since she was the smallest of the four, Scarlet was underneath the three men. Prussia covered her bright red face, and grinning at how awesome he is doing. France covered her torso, and trying not to fall on the young woman. Unfortunately Spain covered her upper legs, and closing his eyes trying to be a gentlemen.

Soon, the four started to fall, and surprisingly, Spain was the winner. The rest of us, who were watching, laughed as the four changed and wiggled into poses. Once the first game was won, we started to volunteer for the next game. The second round consisted of Germany, England, America, and I. When we first started, the poses we got in weren't too bad, but somehow we landed in an awkward one. Somehow we had all ended up in a big pile without falling. I had somehow gotten under Germany, and he was trying his hardest not to put all his weight on me. America and England had gotten into the same pose on top of Germany, but they were facing the other way. While making a human "X" on the twister mat, Germany was holding up the weight of the two men on top of him.

England was bickering with America, while America just laughed at his argument. Yet without realizing it, the two had stopped holding themselves up and concentrated on bickering. Germany, even though he was quite strong and could lift a good sum of weight, was starting to tremble. I looked onto his face to see it in a state of concentration. But as soon as Italy called the next move, and he tried to move his hand, Germany fell on top of me along with the other two men on top of him. At first, the sudden weight hurt quite a bit, but then I realized when Germany fell, he and I were kissing. We blushed; he pulled away. After getting up, he helped me up. The room filled with snickers and smirks.

After that the, fun kept going. Yet, it soon came down to the final round. The players were Prussia, Canada, China, and Japan. They all were good at the game. Yet Canada was the first to fall. This one was round was the longest of all. Prussia kept making remarks about how awesome he was at the game. China kept saying that he would win because of how flexible he was from all of his martial arts training. Japan, however, was quiet. The next one to fall was China, and he complained that he slipped on the mat which caused him to fall. Now it was just Prussia and Japan. The game somehow got really intense at this point. The room fell silent except for Italy calling out the moves. With the call of the next move, Japan fell.

"HA! HA! I AM THE SO AWESOME!" Prussia proclaimed. The game was over and no one knew what time it is. It turns out that they had been playing all day. After the current time had been established, the Italy brothers made dinner for everyone. After everyone ate, they all went to bed. Katness laid in the bed he was sharing with Scarlet, and he couldn't sleep. All he could think of was the kiss.

Foreign Word Bank

Chat – French for cat

Attenzione! Tutti i voli fuori Della contea sono state cancellate, e tutti i voli in arrivo sono stati annullati. Tutti i voli in aria atterreranno, ma non lasceranno a causa delle condizioni meteo in peggioramento. - Attention! All flights out of the county have been cancelled, and all flights coming in have also been cancelled. All flights in the air will land, but will not leave due to the worsening weather conditions.

Katze – German for cat

Danke – German for Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Cards Against Hetalians

Collaboration of:

NekoKuugki96 &amp; ScarletMoon-98

Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*actions during speech*

This will jump from point of view of Katness Lovelace, Scarlet Moon, and third person.

I leave to you the reader to insert the accents yourself, cuz I'm too lazy to do every single accent myself! The * by words is for foreign words that you may or may not know which is why there is a word bank.

ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE DONE ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE. If you actually speak the language, and nothing make sense, we're sorry.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. It had been decided to postpone the meeting since the rain had caused all the flights to be canceled. It was no longer raining, but it was still cloudy, which meant that it could comeback anytime. After breakfast, everyone got packed and ready to head their separate ways. Even though Scarlet and I had come with America, we decided to head home with Prussia and Germany. Italy and Romano tagged along as well because they were tired of all the rain. Instead of traveling by air, Italy was able to get us all tickets for the train. It may not be as quick as flying, but it was faster than driving. Thankfully Italy was able to get us tickets for the more luxurious cars, and we got the last seats in the last car. The ride wasn't so bad except for Romano raising his voice every once in a while. It was about 4 o'clock when we got to the Station.

Germany hailed two cabs. He gave one cab his address, and the other was told to go to the airport. The Italy brothers and scarlet got in the one headed for Germany's house, and I stayed with Germany and Prussia, which got in the cab headed to the airport to pick up Germany's car. After transferring the luggage, we headed to Germany's house. When we got there, I noticed Austria's car in the drive way. "Isn't that Austria's Car?" I said getting out of the car. "Hm… Ja*. But what is he doing here?" Germany said walking around to trunk. Germany takes out the luggage, and carries both his and mine inside. When I walked into the house, I heard laughter from the kitchen. "I'm taking you things upstairs. Go and see what is going on in the kitchen, will you?" Germany asked half-way up the stairs. I nodded back and headed to the kitchen.

Katness walked into the kitchen after Hungary had told a joke. Come to find out, Austria and Hungary headed to Germany's house after their flight was canceled, but the Italy brothers and I only learned that after we had arrived. Kat walked in and gave Hungary a hug, shook Austria's hand, and sat down at the large hand-crafted wood table. It was about that time, that Germany and Prussia came in. They sat down and joined in on the conversation. We talked a while… well more than a while. Both, Germany and Prussia, had opened a few beers, Austria also had a beer. However, Austria was nothing like Germany or Prussia when it came to drinking beer. He drank it slowly and aristocratically, which meant he was still on his first. Germany had wine in his fridge for Italy when he visits, so both Italy brothers had a glass. Soon the conversation started to go a little dull. But then I remembered that Katness had bought a game of Cards Against Humanity® while we were on our way to America's house. I got up and ran upstairs. I rummaged through his bag 'til I found it. I ran back to the table with the game in my hands.

I pulled out the cards. "What's up with the cards, Scarlet?" Italy asked. I separated the cards. "It's a game called Cards Against Humanity®." Kat said leaning on the table. "How do you play?" Austria asked pushing up his glasses. "The white cards are prompts, and the black cards are random things to answer with. Each player gets 5 to 7 cards. Everyone takes turns with the white cards. The game ends when someone gets rid of all of their black cards. Whoever has the most, white cards at the end wins." Kat said as he grabbed the two stacks and began to shuffle the white. "Who wants to start!" I said taking the black cards back and start to shuffle them. There was a bit of hesitation as we finished shuffling. I handed out cards to everyone, and Kat but the white cards in the middle of the table. We looked around at each other 'til Hungary spoke up, "Well if no one's going to start I will." She said picking up the top card, "Now let's see here. I just read the prompt off the card, yes?" "Exactly. Then depending on the number of blanks, we choose from our hands the cards we think that fill in the blanks the best. They don't have to be serious unless you want them to be, and you choose the cards that you think fill them in the best." Kat said looking at his cards.

"Ok, I think I've got it. Okay 'Yesterday, I went out and found at the supermarket.'." She said putting down the card. "Ok, now everyone hand Hungary a card that they think fit the blank." I said handing her my card. Everyone else followed suite, except for Italy. He was a little hesitant at first only because he didn't know which card to pick first. "Ok now that all the cards are in, read them aloud and choose the one you like the best." I continued. "Ok, let's see. 'Yesterday, I went out and found a funny looking tomato at the supermarket.' 'Yesterday, I went out and found a rare bottle of wine at the supermarket.' 'Yesterday, I went out and found a special edition Gentlemen's magazine at the supermarket.' 'Yesterday, I went out and found new cat toy at the supermarket.' 'Yesterday, I went out and found organic bird feed at the supermarket.' 'Yesterday, I went out and found a new frying pan at the supermarket.' 'Yesterday, I went out and found a new boy love manga at the supermarket.'" She finished. We all started laughing, even Austria laughed aristocratically. After we had all calmed down, Hungary made her decision. "Okay, okay! I choose boy love." She said still giggling. "That one's mine!" Scarlet said laughing. Hungary handed her the card.

Austria was next. "Well, I must admit that was fun." He said taking the top white card. "Okay, 'If I could do anything in the world, I would with .'." he said placing the card on the table. "Ok, since this card has two blanks, everyone has to pick two cards. But make sure you hand them in with your card for the first blank on top so Austria can read them in the right order." I said handing him my cards. Since Italy didn't hesitate this time, Austria had all our cards in a matter of minutes. "Now let's see here. 'If I could do anything in the world, I would love Germany with all my heart.' 'If I could do anything in the world, I would eat pasta with all of my friends.' 'If I could do anything in the world, I would kill Prussia with my frying pan.' 'If I could do anything in the world, I would invade vital regions with their permission.' 'If I could do anything in the world, I would have more friends with my fellow counties.' 'If I could do anything in the world, I would read boy love manga with all the time in the world' 'If I could do anything in the world, I would exercise with my lover.'." Austria said reading off the cards. We all laughed, but Germany just blushed. His and mine were the same. He caught me looking at him and blushed even more. It was very cute. "Well If I had to choose one it would be the one with the frying pan." He said putting the cards in the used deck. Hungary squealed as she took the white card. I was next, but it wasn't anything new.

We had a blast, but as with every game it wasn't long 'til we had had our fun. "This game had gotten boring! But I know a little something that will make it fun again…" Prussia said slamming his hands on the table and standing up. As he did so, a sleeping Gilbird was awoken. "PEEP, PEEP!" Gilbird chirped. "That's right, Gilbird!" Prussia said to the small, yellow bird on his head as he walked out of the kitchen. We all looked at each other, except for Germany, who had face-palmed with his brother's second sentence, because he knew what his brother was talking about. It wasn't long before Prussia came back to the kitchen with something behind his back. "East, I don't think this is a good idea." Germany said with worry in his tone of voice. While snickering, Prussia pulled out a sandwich bag full of green foliage and a beer mug shaped bong. "West, you just don't want to do it because of the way you get when you're Rausch." Prussia said while he waved the bag in front of Germany. Germany blushed, but the real reason was because of the way his brother got when high on marijuana. "Prussia, where did you get that… Marihuana?" Austria asked. "It's legal in certain Kaffeeshops." Prussia said while putting some in the bong. He lit it, and took a big gulp of smoke.

He handed it to Hungary as he sat down. She pasted it on to Austria, because she didn't like how she got when she's high, but she did like the way Austria gets when he's high. Austria gulped down his fear and took a swig of the smoke. Austria then handed it to me, but I pasted it to Romano, who took a huge swig of the smoke. He pasted it to Scarlet, who then past it to Italy. Italy had a scared look on his face, but took a swig anyway. He then pasted it to Germany, who took a swig like it was nothing. The room soon filled with smoke, and the game went on. Hungary, Scarlet, and I watched as the burning foliage took effect on the countries around us. The first of its victims was Italy and Romano. Italy, normally very flamboyant and happy, became calm and collected. With every round we played, he sat there and dealt his cards as if he was always like that. Romano, on the other hand, became happy and loving in his speech. As he dealt his cards, he wasn't harsh in words, not even to Germany! The next victim was Austria. He started lose his form as an aristocrat and become more casual. His more Germanic blood started to come out as he started to drink more and more beer. Since he doesn't have the same alcohol tolerance as Germany and Prussia, he became drunk and slur in his speech. The last two victims were Germany and Prussia, which were surprisingly alike in their reactions to the drug. They both became relaxed and suggestive in their speech, but it was more strongly noticed in Germany.

It didn't take long before the game was abandoned. Everyone moved to the living room, while Scarlet picked up the game and took it back to Kat's bag. Kat, Germany, and Prussia sat on one of the couches; Kat sat in between the two burly men. The two Germanic counties were trying to seduce the feminine boy sandwiched between them. Italy and Romano sat in the large arm chair. Italy fell asleep, while Romano had a conversation with Austria who was laying on the floor next to the chair. Scarlet and Hungary were taking pictures and video of what was going on on the couch. By now, Kat has stopped playing hard to get is making out with Germany and Prussia. When Kat wasn't kissing one, the other was kissing, licking, or sucking on his neck. Soon the kissing and caressing became more heated. "Why don't we take this upstairs." Kat said standing up and grabbing the men by their collars. "Werrrhay going?" Austria asked as he rolled onto his belly. "Don't you know? They're going to Germany's room!" Romano said gleefully. Both Austria and Romano got up to follow the three men. Austria got as far as the couch and then pasted out on it. Romano, however, continued after the three men, and he was followed by Scarlet and Hungary.

**~ Meanwhile (Back to when Kat left) ~**

Kat dragged the two men all the way up the stairs and into Germany's bed. They shed their shoes as they climbed the sturdy bed. Katness starts to kiss and caress the two men like he was on the couch. While kissing Germany, Prussia nips at Kat's ear and neck. Kat yanks at the Germanic's shirts, trying not to rip off the buttons. The man pull and tug at the thinner one's shirt. In the braking of the kiss, Kat pulled off his shirt, and the Germanic's pulled off their shirts and under shirts. Kat pulls Prussia into a kiss, and Germany starts to suck on Kats neck and earlobe. The two brothers started to fiddle with Kat's belt and pants, and Kat did the same with theirs. He could feel the two men getting hard under his hands; tightening the fabric that keep them tame. The three were able to open each-others pants some-what simultaneously. Kat took their shafts into his hands and started to stroke them equally. The two older men pushed down the younger as they started to suck on each of his nipples, and started to play with his shaft and sack. "AHhh~ Lud! Gil!" Kat moaned as they sucked at various speeds. As he started to moan, Kat's hands started to stroke faster and faster. They were all starting to perspire from the rigorous activity.

I was getting close to climax. "Lud, Gil, I'm gonna… c-cum!" I moaned out of breath. I started to stroke them faster. "Ja, Ja, Beschleunigt!" Prussia yelled as he speed up on my shaft. "Meine süße Katze, zu tun, wie Sie es wünschen." Germany said as he massaged my balls. I couldn't do help but stroke them even faster. "Oh meine – AHHH~!" I yelled as I cam. As I cam, I squeezed a little harder as I stroked them. They cam soon after that. They licked my cum off my body. I knew what they wanted now. They stood up and took off their pants, and then mine. They then sat down with their erections in my face. I licked the tip of both of their members. I could taste the cum left inside of them as I stroked them. I could hear their moaning, see the redness in their faces. They were very dominate in everyday life, but in bed they loved being someone else submissive. I'm the only one who's not a Germanic country who knew of all the kinky things they were into, and I love taking advantage of this. I love making them squirm under my hand. I stopped licking and stroking them, and got up to get to Germany's "Special" trunk. I found it a long time ago, but didn't tell him. I pulled it out from under the bed. "Katze, what are you doing?" Germany asked turning around. "None of your business, now umdrehen und still sitzen!" I ordered as I pulled out soft feeling rope from the chest. "Sitzen Sie aufrecht und legen Sie Ihre Hände auf den Rücken!" I ordered while undoing the rope. They loved being ordered around in bed, especially if the orders were given in German. I could tell because all the pre-cum dripping from their tips.

"Beugen Sie sich und küssen!" I ordered while separating the two lengths of rope. They did as they were told, and kissed as if they were kissing me. I went to both of them and tied their hands. When I was done, I went back to the chest to get out more things. I pulled out two sets of cat ears, and put them on both of the men. I pulled out the vibrator tails with harnesses. The harness was to make sure that the tail never comes out during sex. I grabbed the tube of lube from the nightstand drawer. I started with Germany. I lubbed up his hole and then the vibrator. I placed it at his entrance and started to push in slowly. It was surprising how easily it slid in. He moaned as it entered him, and even louder when I turned it on. I did the same for Prussia, but he started to grunt as he saw entered. Once the two were set, I retook my previous position in between the two men. I started to lick their tips as more and more pre-cum oozed out. I started stroking as slowly as I could. "Bitte, Master, May I ejakulieren?" Germany asked out of breath. "Only if you and Prussia suck me off." I said still stroking. They laid down on their side so that I still had access to them. The slowly started to lick my member. "Aufhören! Nicht so! One suck the shaft, the other sucks my testicals. Got it?!" I ordered. They did as they were told. It wasn't long 'til they asked again. "Bitte, Bitte! Master, lassen Sie uns ejakulieren!" Prussia yelled breathless. They have a habit of speaking German when flustered or horny. "You may." I said, and as soon as I opened my mouth to catch their cum. The white, sticky fluid erupted from the two men. It filled my mouth and then some. It wasn't long 'til I cam as well. "After your done cleaning down there, come clean my face with your tongues." I ordered after swallowing my mouthful. I sat up so they didn't have to move around a lot. As soon as they were up, they started to lick me like a pup would.

**~ Meanwhile (back with Scarlet) ~**

We hurried up the stairs because I know how long it takes Kat to get things going. We all heard moaning coming from Germany's room. They had left the door open quite a bit. We didn't look in at first, but Romano, who was still high as the leaning tower of Pisa is tall, decided he would look first. "Wow. Their getting really eccentrico." Romano said with a smile on his face. After hearing that, Hungary and I looked on with him. The three were sitting there; Germany and Prussia were licking cum off of Kat's face. Once his face was clean, Kat pushed Germany on his back, and pushed Prussia to his knees. It wasn't long 'til Kat was riding Germany like a horse and sucking Prussia like no tomorrow. About this point, Hungary had her phone out and recording the whole thing. It wasn't long before the two Germanic's were asking to cum. "Bitte, Master. Ich – *moan*" Prussia started trying his hardest not to bend over. "Only *moan* if you b – b – beg!" Kat ordered. The brothers looked at each other. "Bitte, Master! Lassen Sie uns ejakulieren!" they begged. He smiled around Prussia. "Not Y – yet." Kat said and went back to sucking. It was only two or three minute later until one of them asked again. "Only Aaafter I do!" Kat said. A second after his mouth closed, Kat cam on Germany's stomach. Right after Kat let go, so did Prussia and Germany. There was apparently too much for Kat to handle because of the cum dripping down his chin and leaking from his entrance.

About that point, I heard a quiet snore. I turned to the floor to find Romano pasted out in the door way. I nudged Hungary and motioned to Romano. We looked at each other, and then back at Romano. Hungary stopped recording what was going on in the bedroom. We grabbed his shoulders and legs, and carried him to one of the guest rooms. We decided to go down stairs to get Italy as well. We grabbed him like we did Romano. You'd be surprised that their heaver then they look. After lugging Italy up the stairs and into the room with Romano, we went back down stairs to get Austria. Both Hungary and I knew if Austria woke up on the couch, He would be steaming mad. So we took him to his room. After we were done, we were totally worked. Instead of going back to fangirl, Hungary and I went to my room; stripped to enough to sleep in and climbed into bed. It wasn't long until we were asleep.

**~ Meanwhile (back with Kat) ~**

The three were coming down off their orgasmic high, but the two brothers were still horny as hell. "Mmmmn~ that was fun boys… Hmn!" Kat said sitting up. He noticed that both men still were hard as ever. "Mmmmn~ I guess one round wasn't enough for you, hmn?" Kat said grabbing them by their manhood. The two moaned from the grasp. He started stroking; increasing speed as he went. They moaned and groaned as Kat stroked. It didn't take very long before they cam. However the man still won't go down. Kat decided that he would switch their positions. He climbed up onto Prussia and pulled up Germany. Using the cum inside him as lube, he slid effortlessly onto Prussia, and he was eager to do whatever he had to please Kat. Germany straightening up to Kat as he started to suck. The room filled with moans and groans from the three men. Prussia was determined in making Kat cum faster than Germany did. He was thrusting as hard and as fast as he could in his conditions. It didn't take long for Prussia to reach his goal. "Gil! Ah! Ah! AHHH!" Kat yelled as he cam. With the tightness on his member, Prussia cam after Kat, and Germany cam from Kat stroking him. They collapsed next to each other. Kat turned off the tails, and undid their hands. Kat laid there as the two men did the rest. When they were done, they laid on either side of Kat. It wasn't long for the three to fall asleep from all their "rigorous" activity.

**Word Bank**

Ja – German for yeah or yes

Marihuana – German for pot, Maryjane

Rausch – German for high or intoxicated

Kaffeeshop – German for coffee shop

Beschleunigt – German for faster

Meine süße Katze, zu tun, wie Sie es wünschen. – German, My sweet cat, do as you wish.

Oh meine – German for oh my

Umdrehen und still sitzen! – German for turn around and sit still

Ejakulieren – German for ejakulieren

lassen Sie uns – German for Let us

Eccentrico – Italian for kinky

Post Author's note:

If you liked the past two stories and would like to add to them, then comment or message me ideas for other stories.

Also if you have an idea of what happened to the other countries while this story was taking place, again message or comment ideas for them and I might just be inspired to write another story!


End file.
